Locations
The world of Emerlia is filled with many exotic and exciting places, as well as its fair share of mundane and uninteresting towns. Along with the towns and locations listed below, Emerelia is home to numerous docks, lighthouses, military outposts and over 250 as of yet unnamed locations and cities. The current list of named locations is below: * Aelpond * Aelshore * Annex * Arelte * Arodo * Ashcliff * Ashgrove * Ashhaven * Ashvale * Astaliven * Baidu * Boloto * Brightbrook * Brightmont * Brookacre * Brookmount * Bukhta * Bukhta Lookout Tower * Byleyn * Canyon Springs * Center Point * Centerkeep * Centerville * Cliffside Inn * Cloverdale * Crystalmarsh * Deephall * Deeppine * Diamond Hill * Dmitri's Summer Mansion * Dmitri's Winter Mansion * Dominus City * Dominus City Police Dock * Dragonborough * East Gate * Eastefort * Eastern Karaliste Watchtower * Eastkeep * Eastpond * Egairo * Elysium City * Emery * Eosiloru * Eriview * Fairacre Resort * Fairfield * Fallbridge * Fallvale * Fayhall * Fieldkeep * Flowerhaven * Flowermoor * Fogdell * Forest Point * Freyton * Frozen dock * Fuller * Gahar * Garoth * Gevas * Geyser Park * Glassmere * Glassvale * Green Valley * Groveton * Harrisburg * Heilende * Heilende Docks * Hovenn * Humide Bayou * Hunters camp * Ice village * Ironwell * Itaissi * Jiraiya Falls * Karaliste * Kilaron * Kresko * Lakebridge * Larndon * Larndon Docks * Laski * Lead City * Linston * Llima * Lochburn * Lochcliff * Lochley * Lochway * Lolir * Lorhill * MarbleHead * Marshvale * Meadow Cliff * Meadowmill * Millpond * Millville * Molniya * Monolu * Monolu Docks * Montem * Montem Supply Dock * Moorport * Moskavec * Mountain Monastery * Mt. Tan * Nanjizal Cove * Newlake * Nicoteli * North Gate Ski Resort * Northern Island Lighthouse * Northern Karaliste Watchtower * Northkeep * Numachi * Oahu Resort * Oak Grove * Oak Pointe * Oak Ridge * Oakcliff * Oakdale * Oakmarsh * Oakston * Oakville * Obican * Olendasa * Orleana * Ormere * Ormill * Orvale * Osthall * Pointe Royale * Portofino * Prato * Prison De Muerte * Pryston * Qiland * Raylea * Redmill * Rhodes Resort * Ridgedale * Ridgehaven * Ridgevale * Ridgeview * Ridgeville * Ridgeway * Ridgeway * Ridgewood * Rivergate * Riverhollow * Rockcastle * Sagehaven * Salida * Selva * Serocco * Serocco docks * Seveag * Sevohakath * Shadeport * Shadowfield * Shadowgate * Shambhala * Shinto Ruins * Shoremeadow * Silverhill * Sogen * South Gate * South West Gate * Southbay * Southern Radio Tower * Southkeep * Sparrow's Cove * Spellcoast * Springvale * Starrygate * Starrywyne * Stonecastle * Stonesea * Stoneton * Summerlyn * Sungai * The Spaniard's Mansion * Tree town * Treetop Monastery * Twin Peaks * Uldaeste * Unilidien * Vicoth * Villa Pointe * Wall of Elysium * Waterfall village * Wellmoor * Wellwall * Wesgate * West Gate * Western Karaliste Watchtower * Westkeep * Wheatshore * Whitecliff * Wildegate * Wildhaven * Witchshore Prison * Wyvernhaven